


Neverland

by cinnamon_printemps



Series: Larry OS [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cancer, Death, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Neverland, Original Character Death(s), Peter Pan - Freeform, Sad, getting old, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_printemps/pseuds/cinnamon_printemps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is ill and when he gets older he never notices the boy on his windowsill watching him and waiting for the right time.<br/>And when it comes every thing changes.</p><p>Or:<br/>Louis is Peter Pan and Neverland has never been what it seemed like to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Ever time I reread this story I have to cry. What is really sad bc I wrote it myself. So it is a little bit strange that I have to cry over my own words.  
> I really have to rethink my life decisions. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> xx

There was this little boy with dark curls and chubby cheeks, dimples poking out when he laughed, and he just knew he would see him again. That this little boy wasn't just a little boy he saw when he flew by a window.

He rearranged his legs on the windowsill and pressed a hand against the cold glass. The little boy on the other side of the window seemed to see him. He clapped his little hands and waved clumsily falling all over by doing this. And he always smiled. A big bright smile plastered on his chubby face with these adorable dimples.

And he was already looking forward to see them again. But the same time he exactly knew what seeing him again meant. With a quiet sigh he nodded to the little pixie sitting on his shoulders and he laid back flying off to the second star and then left straight to the moon.

_

Five years later he sat again on this windowsill slightly smiling at the boy in the room behind the glass. He has grown up. Nearly ten now. Pretty curls flying around when he spin in a circle and dimples poking out with every laugh. He knew it was way too early it wasn't time yet, but he just wanted to hear his voice. He wanted the boy to remember him in a few years.

He smiled and carefully tapped with his fingers against the glass trying not to scare the boy on the other side. The boy looked up and his green big eyes widened before he rushed to the window and cracking it open.

"I know you." Was the first thing the boy said. His voice was lovely and he could have spent hours listening to him rambling on about some toys or school or whatever.

He nodded and his smile just got wider. "Yeah. I've been here before. But it's been a few years. Good memory, curly."

The boy giggled and fidget with the small tube in his nose.

"Why do you have this tube?" He asked. He knew the answer. He could literally see it in front of him. But he wanted to make conversation.

"Mummy said it helps me breathing." The boy smiled again.

They talked for nearly two hours and the boy showed him his favorite toys and told him all about why he was so special and couldn't run around like other children. He seemed kind of proud of being special without really knowing what it meant for him. He on the other side told the boy funny and adventurous stories about himself and he showed him some incredible stunts with flying around the room chasing his own shadow. His heart arched a little when he had to go. The little boy waved at him and made him promise to come back soon. Of course he promised him to come back but he knew next time he would come around he would take him with him. He knew he had already fallen for the boy. Even if he was just ten years old.

So he flew away, the little pixie right beside him looking back at the window for the last time in nearly ten years before he turned around and tried to get away as fast as possible.

10 years later...

Harry sat back on his bed toying around with the tube that's attached to his nose since he can remember. He's glad he had gotten so far better so he just had it in sometimes when breathing got really hard for him.

"Yeah just got back. Seems okay so far." He mumbled in his phone.

"Nothing new? No new tumor?" Niall's voice came back through the speaker.

"Na, nothing new. Just the same old picture. Shining like a Christmas tree." Harry laughed sarcastically. It's not like he could have done anything against it. He knew for some years now his cancer will kill him at some point. And for nearly a year now when he took a look at his scans, he looked just like a Christmas tree. Shining lights where the tumors were and where the cancers decided to destroy his body. Well so kinda everywhere.

Niall sighed on the other line. "Well if it didn't get worse it's good, right? We are taking you out tonight. Just the boys and some pizza, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Pick me up in ten?" Harry nodded, ended the call and tossed his phone in a corner, slowly standing up and wiggling in some tight jeans and a big sweater. He pulled his long curls in a bun and slowly made his way down the stairs to wait for his friends to pick him up. It took him long to get downstairs, the cancer making him gasp for breath, one hand grasping the handrail, knuckles turning white, and the other hand rubbing over his chest, unsuccessfully trying to ease the pressure.

When he was sixteen they offered him a chemo therapy; trying to save him. But they couldn't promise anything. It could get better or worse. There wasn't a simple chance it would have saved his life for sure. So he refused to do the therapy and to keep his curls, his eyebrows, his lashes and the little strength that was left in his body.

He sat down on the couch and scrolled through the pictures on his phone. Really his parents tried to spoil him with everything. A new phone every year, expensive clothes, an own car and stuff like that. The only thing they couldn't give him was a healthy body. So they were doomed watching their only son getting worse from year to year. Getting more tumors they weren't able to cut out, cancer getting worse and watching him dying without the chance to do anything against it.

Harry just wanted a normal life. Playing footie with his friends, have a smoke or getting smashed. He never did anything. He wasn't able to. He had this freaking tube down his nose to help him breathe. He was glad he got some medicine to improve his breathing and to ease the pain. It got better. So he was able to go out without getting strange looks and being talked about.

The appointment he had today was somewhat getting back to reality. He was so happy about breathing without the tube he really thought he could get better.

But the doctor brought him down with his thanks to the tumors shining scan. Nothing got better. But it didn't get worse. So that's good, right?

The bell rang and Harry got up, greeting Niall in a heartwarming hug.

"Hey buddy. Whatsup?" The Irish lad whispered and pressed his friend a little harder against his body.

"You are crushing me, Nialler. Gotta go. The others are waiting." Harry smiled his dimple showing smile and they both got to Niall's car and drove off to Nandos.

They met with two other friends, ordered some chicken burgers and chips, coke and sweets. His friends were just as terrible as his parents. Spoiling him with everything but not allowing him to do what he really wanted.

They were talking about normal things. School, the girls around (Harry scrunched up his nose and the others laughed – ah yeah the boy who swung the other way), the horrible teachers and if they already did their homework. Liam, one of the boys, really wanted to know how the appointment went today. He was the one of them researching every bit of Harry's disease, over analyzing it and he just could be stopped by his best mate, Zayn.

Zayn was the quiet one. Sitting there and just listening. Sometimes he threw some thoughtful answers in and went silent again. He eyed Harry up and down but tried to tread him as normal as possible. Not like he was about to break anytime. Harry knew if any of his friends would let him do something dangerous, it would be Zayn. He was the one saying he should live his life as long as he was able to do it. He should do what he pleased. (Liam was furious after that comment and screamed at Zayn why he wanted to kill Harry.)

That was the moment Niall stepped in (mostly, if he wasn't eating at that moment.). He told them to cool down and that screaming wouldn't make it better. He assured Liam that Harry really should look out for his health but he also said that Zayn had a point. He was the one holding them together. He stuck around like everlasting glue. He's been there when Harry was younger, throwing up because of his medication, he was there when Harry got older, and finally learned what was up with him, he was the one breaking down when Harry told him that he was about to die but no one could tell him how much time there was left. He was Harry's best mate and would never leave his side.

After they stuffed their faces with as much chicken as possible they decided to go to their favorite bar. They walked the whole way joking around and shoving each other from the pavement, singing some stupid songs they heard on the radio earlier and just enjoying the not so chilly night. Zayn pulled out his cigarettes and Harry gave him a suspicious look.

"Care to share?" He asked quietly, not wanting Liam to hear him.

Zayn looked back where Niall chased Liam like a bunny over the street. He took out another cigarette and offered Harry his fire. They kept on walking, Zayn smoking like ever and Harry for the first (and probably last time) in his life. He enjoyed the feeling of smoke filling up his damaged lungs and puffed the little clouds of smoke out again.

They arrived at the bar and Harry got smashed for (again) the first time in his life. Didn't took him long to get a little more than tipsy. Just a few beers and he was laughing like a mad man and singing Irish songs with Niall. He enjoyed his life for once. Like he already knew what was about to happen.

You could say he had kind of a feeling that this would be his last chance. But he really didn't know. He just did what he wanted for once. He didn't know what was about to happen. He didn't even want what was about to happen. And the whole night of enjoying, smoking and getting drunk he never noticed the flying shadow following him and smiling proudly at his actions.

When Harry was back in his room it was way past midnight and he was already sitting on the windowsill, the window wide open and legs hanging down. Harry walked in, the light chilly air sobered him up a little, and let himself fall face first on his bed.

"Do me a favor. Close the window when you are finished staring. It's getting cold." He gestures to the person on his windowsill and rolled over already half asleep.

The person on the windowsill cocked an eyebrow and smirked. He stretched slightly and counted down from ten.

"Don't forget your tube. Harder to breathe at night, innit?" He asked and his grin got wider when Harry's head shot up from his pillows.

"Never ever alcohol again. I'm starting to hallucinate. I have to ask Niall what sick stuff he gave me." He mumbled; grabbed his tube and shoved it in his nose, sighing when breathing got so much simpler out of a sudden.

It took him a whole minute until his head shot up again.

"What the hell? Who are you?" He whisper yelled and sat up rubbing his hands over his eyes.

There was a boy sitting in his opened window grinning like mad. He looked like he was around Harry's age, thin lips and crinkles under his crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a thigh black skinny jean that looked sprayed on and a big dark green sweater.

He looked smaller than Harry with a small frame but delicious curves (Harry had to admit – whatever Niall gave him – it's great stuff really). His light brown hair was tousled from the wind outside and a fringe was hanging down in his face.

Harry furrowed his brows. "I know you. I've seen you before. My memories are a little blurry but I'm sure you've been here before."

The boy nodded and walked over to him. But not on the ground. He just stood up from the windowsill he was sitting on and started walking. In the air. Like he was flying. Now Harry doubted if he really just had some beer this night or if Niall managed to get him high too.

"You are kidding me right?" Harry cocked an eyebrow and gestures to the not-touching-the-ground feet of the boy.

The boy nodded and sat down right in front of Harry, legs crossed and a big smile on his face.

"Yep. You are right. First time we met you were about... eh... five I think. Next time was when you were ten. We talked back then. And you weren't as surprised I can fly back then as you are now." He grinned and showed of a row of white teeth.

"Are you someone like this Peter Pan kid they are telling the little kids about?" Harry asked, searching for his memories back in his mind.

The boy scrunches up his nose and it looked so cute Harry felt the need to hug him.

"They are still calling me that? Ew. Nah my name is actually Louis."

Harry nodded. "Louis. Sure."

The Louis boy leaned forward and tapped with his fingers against Harry's forehead.

"Use your brain pretty boy. You know me. You even made me promise to come back. And now I'm back and you are trying to take the piss outa me." He pouted and leaned back without falling from the bed. Instead he just like flew and Harry couldn't help but stare.

"What are you doing here?" Harry managed to get out after what felt an eternity.

Louis' expression got sad and he forced a small smile on his lips. But there were no crinkles involved this time.

"I wanna take you with me." He said. Plain expression.

"You must be kidding me. Look at me. I've got a fucking tube in my nose to breathe! I can't go a day without medication. My parents are so on edge as they were thinking I'm going to fall from my chair dead." Harry laughed sadly. Why would that gorgeous mysterious boy want to do anything with him?

Louis chuckled low and Harry's heart just skipped a beat.

"Well maybe that's the reason why I want to take you with me. I've been watching you since you were about three years old. Don't you think I kinda grew attached to you?" Louis smiled again, flying closer to Harry, faces just a few centimeters away from each other.

Harry shook his head no. "No way am I coming with you. My parents are going to flip some shit if I won't be back in time and – sorry no offense – you don't look like someone taking a liking in being punctual. Plus I don't even know you."

Louis furrowed his brows and Harry thought that he looked so damn cute he wanted to kiss that frown off his face. He mentally slapped himself because what the fuck was going on with his brain?

"So you say if you knew me, the chance of you coming with me would be bigger than it is now?" He whispered and it seemed like he just came a little closer. Harry could feel his breath ghosting over his skin and he shivered.

He nodded without saying a word.

A huge grin spread over Louis face when he flopped down on the opposite site of Harry on the bed, legs crisscrossed. He tapped with his small fingers against his chin, acting deeply in thoughts.

"So then let's get it started, shall we? I'm Louis and in your world I'd be around twenty-two years old. Well I think I would. Not quite sure about it... Eh yeah. Focus. I live in Neverland and you so gonna love it there! The mermaids are going to flip because of your hair! I bet they'd like to braid them. And there are the lost boys – you will love them, I promise – and Hook. Well he's the reason my life is still interesting over there." Louis chuckled and his eyes crinkled. The blue shining like the sea during summer.

Harry's head was spinning with these information. They were like a wave crushing down on him and drowning him.

"I'm sorry. But I still don't get it. That sounds more like these Peter Pan stories they told me when I was little." He cocked his head and looked at the older boy.

His eyes lit up and he beamed at Harry practically shining like the sun. "Your parents told you stories about me? They really did? Oh I really should have visited more often. I could have told you first hand!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Harry got a little distracted by the boy's shadow shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"So you are basically telling me that you are Peter Pan. But your name isn't Peter Pan but Louis. And you are about my age and you know me since I've been a toddler."

Louis nodded with every word and so did his shadow.

"So you were a toddler in diapers flying around and watching me?" Harry's voice got higher and he nearly couldn't hold back the overwhelming need of sarcasm.

Louis shook his head while his shadow smacked his hand against his forehead.

"No. I was twenty-two. I am since I can remember. I won't get older, you know? And when you come with me you won't age too!"

Harry leaned back against the cushions on his bed, silently rubbing over his chest where the tumors started to ache again. "So you are telling me I won't be able to be a full grown adult?"

The boy nodded. "It's not like you'd be getting any older here, is it?" He whispered and Harry nearly didn't catch it. But he did.

"What?" Tears brimming in his eyes when the realization of what Louis just said hit him.

The other boy fiddled with his fingers, his shadow hiding behind him, an expression of sadness and shame on his face.

"That's my job, you know? I'm here to kinda rescue you. You'll be with me and the lost boys and we'll live in Neverland and we'll have so much fun you won't even feel the time passing." He whispered.

Harry pressed his hands against his eyes, trying to get the tears to go back in his eyes. There was this boy sitting on his windowsill, flying around like it was normal and telling him he could live forever with him but he'll die here. So that's it. That's the deal. It's ridiculous, really. He just wished he'd wake up soon and realize it was all a dream. An awful dream.

"People who are about to die soon get better shortly before. Like their body is about to fight back for a last and final time. They often think that they were doing better but in reality its just getting worse. This time lasts for about a week. Maybe longer, maybe not. Depends on the person and how much strength is left in the body." Harry whispered. He had read about it. He knew it was coming sometime and he wanted to be prepared.

"How long have you been better now?" Louis asked quietly.

"About four weeks. It looked like I was getting better and better. My breathing got better. I thought I'd recognize this phase. You know. The final phase. I didn't. I thought I was prepared."

"You can never be prepared for something as big as this. That's silly. Who told you you should be prepared? When you die, you will be free. You don't have to be prepared for something like that. The people around you should be prepared. They have to let you go. It's not like you have a say in what is about to happen." Louis shook his head and anger flashed across his beautiful features.

"You are pretty you know?" Harry smiled, trying to distract himself.

Louis grinned. "And you have all time you want to enjoy every single part of my beauty." He winked and Harry blushed madly.

"You ever been in love, Louis?"

The boy nodded and smiled. You could clearly see how deep this love must be or must have been.

"Yeah. Been for more than ten years now. It's a beautiful boy, you know? I don't think he even knows how much I love him. He's so cute and adorable. I've been seeing him since then and I really never talked to him until some time ago. But from the first moment I laid my eyes on him I knew it was love. I felt it."

"When I go with you, I will never have the chance to fall in love."

Really Harry knew he was about to die. It was just a few heartbeats away and falling in love was the only thing that was on his mind. Not his family, not his friends.

Louis smiled at him, leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on his lips. It was nothing like exploding fireworks or the world crashing down or realization washing over you. It was a simple kiss, a promise.

"I had your whole life time to fall in love with you. And you'll have eternity to fall in love with me."

"So that's it?" He asked and Louis nodded, standing up and offering him a hand.

Harry took a last deep breath, pulled the tube out of his nose, stood up and followed Louis to his window, taking the offered hand.

Warmth spread through his body and when Louis began to fly, pulling him with him Harry felt free. Like an incredible weigh lifted from his body. He felt like being finally able to breathe after a long long time under the water. And if this was dying than he was glad he had taken Louis hand.

"Can I come back?" Harry asked when they were flying over the rooftops of London.

Louis smiled at him and linked their fingers.

"I'll come back with you as often as you want."

And while Harry was being able to breathe normally and deep for the first time he can remember his parents opened the door to his room, discovering his body lying there, still with the tube in his nose, trying to pump air in a body who wasn't breathing anymore. He was lying there, still and limbs spread out as he was about to hug someone. But nonetheless there was a smile on his face.

And when his parents called Niall and the Irish boy broke down crying on the other end, they told him he died smiling. He died happy and they all should remember him like that. Happy.

When the funeral took place there were his best friends refusing to wear all black. They were wearing the things Harry liked most on them. Liam's black and red snapback, Zayn with a black and red flannel shirt and Niall in his white "Monday" shirt with his blue jeans. There weren't roses or stuff like that. Well not real ones. Zayn had made flowers out of some comic books he and Harry had some fights over and there were pictures everywhere. And they didn't talk about him fighting so well because he lost so you clearly couldn't say he did his job well. They talked about how much fun they had and all the ridiculous stories about him. Every happy funny moment was shared because Harry died smiling.

And if they were able to see him, they would have seen Harry standing in black skinny jeans and a hoodie right next to them laughing with them and holding Louis hand, kissing him from time to time because he clearly didn't need an eternity to fall in love with him.

And Louis kept his promise. They came back every year for his best mates' birthdays, when they introduced their loves to the other boys, when they broke up and needed someone to be there, when Liam and Zayn discovered they might like each other more than they thought and when Niall finally opened up his own bar. They were there when Liam proposed and when Niall married his girl and they've been there when all got older, got parents and told their kids about their cool uncle Harry who was always there watching because they knew he would never leave them alone.

And when they got old and died and were finally able to see him, they smiled.

"We knew you'd never leave."

And Louis would take Harry's hand giving him permission to take his best friends with him so he finally could rest in peace and never return because all he needed and loved was with him in Neverland.


End file.
